


Sticky fingers

by Collegegrrrl



Series: Peter and Tony “Talk”™️ [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Discussion of bodily fluids, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Parent Tony Stark, no hurt tho, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collegegrrrl/pseuds/Collegegrrrl
Summary: That spider bite be out here just messing everything up.





	Sticky fingers

The shuffling of feet alerts Tony to Peter’s presence, but he remains tactfully silent and lets the kid figure out what he he’s gonna say. He’s only been working up to it for like three weeks. 

 

Peter gulps and sneaks a glance at Mr. Starks back, listening to his steady heartbeat to ground himself before he begins,”Hey Mr. Stark?”

 

The chair swivels but Peter doesn’t make eye contact,”So um. Lots of things changed after the spider bite. Lots. And uh, I recently noticed that, w-when I jerk off, my ejaculate is like.... really sticky. Like, to the point where I have to actually wash my hands with soap and warm water.”

 

It’s dead silent.

 

Mr. Stark sighs abruptly, a deep, long, almost incredulous sigh. He stands from his chair and steps over to Peter, putting one hand on his shoulder and tipping his chin up with the other. Peter can feel how red his face is, and he’s almost tempted to close his eyes, but he manages to meet Mr. Starks gaze head on. “Pete, take a deep breath.” He tries. It sounds like a stuttered gasp, he’s so anxious.

 

Mr. Stark rolls his eyes,”Kid, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just you and me, and this is the kinda stuff I need to know about, so you’re really just giving me critical info.” Peter manages to take a deep breath, and Mr. Stark waits for him to calm down, blood slowly receding from his face.

 

“Now, Pete, worst case scenario, I call in a biochemical specialist, which means we’d need a sample.”

 

Peter nearly died on the spot in a flaming heap of misery, but Mr. Stark is still talking,”But I think I can do the analysis myself, and probably all that will happen is you’ll take a supplement or have to use specially produced condoms. That’s all, kid.”

 

This, Peter can work with, and he shows his appreciation by hugging Mr. Stark. “Thank you so so so much Dad.”

 

Tony simply sighs. The wait period for his kid to admit to something is sometimes far too long.


End file.
